


Seamy Bath

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askHow about some Blackwall fun with him and the inquisitor bathing in the Forbidden Oasis?





	Seamy Bath

It was very late in the day but the sun was still blazing overhead. The heat was starting to get to you so you decided a nice cool, refreshing bath would help. What you didn’t know was that someone else had the idea before you. As you sneak off to bathe in the forbidden oasis you don’t register that the warrior of your group was nowhere to be seen.  
As you approach the cool waters of the oasis, eager to take off your armor and jump in, you see a figure already in the waters. You don’t register who it is until you are hide behind the edge of a wall that is near your enterence. You see now that it is Blackwall, your lover. And instead of joining him right away you decide to enjoy the view.  
You watch as the water that is on his beige skin gleaned in the sunlight, accenting his every muscle and curve. You practically purr at the sight.  
He runs his hands over his toned chest and his powerful, yet very inviting, arms. As he does so he raises one leg to place a foot on a rock that is above the water level. This makes his calves, thighs, and buttocks tense giving you a wonderful show. You bite your lip to suppress a hungry moan.  
But as you do so, you see Blackwall turn his head to face you. He chuckles that rumbling laugh of his. “ You should join me before it gets dark my lady. Besides it’s not polite to stare.”  
“Well when you are looking at a sculpture of manliness and power, I think you are allowed to.” You counter as you step out from behind your hiding spot, already starting to strip.  
Blackwall walks towards you as you take your clothes off. Enjoying himself as you do so.  
“No who’s staring.” You say as you slowly pull your undershirt over your head.  
The only response was a delicious hum from deep within Blackwall’s chest as you watch his hips sway even more than your used to as he walks. Maybe it was the water, maybe it was the fact that he was wonderfully naked.  
“Come.” He beckends you with a sly smile making you want to jump into his arms.  
You resist the urge to do so and slowly walk into the cool water. As you walk you sigh at how good it feels.  
“Welcome.” Blackwall greets ad you stand before him. He wraps an arm around you waist and pulls you closer. The taller man has to lean down a bit to kiss you on the lip. It wasn’t chaste, but it was gentle.  
“I think I just found my favorite bathing spot.” You quip as you pull away from the kiss. “It has everything I could ever want. Nice refreshing water, privacy… you.” You say in a lilting tone.  
Blackwall growls and smiles as he pulls you in and cups your face for an even deeper kiss.


End file.
